Conventionally, a contact spring structure of an electromagnetic relay has been produced in such a manner that a movable contact spring and a fixed contact spring are formed separately from each other and are then assembled on a base by pressing-in, embedding-molding, or the like.
The electromagnetic relay used as a control relay for an input/output interface of an electric circuit or the like is required to be miniaturized because general electronic parts have been miniaturized or highly integrated. Therefore, a micro control relay, for example, having an outside size of 5 mm (thickness).times.20 mm (width).times.18 mm (height) has been produced. Handling of contact springs of such a micro relay is difficult because a movable contact spring is so thin and small as to be, for example, about 0.08 mm in thickness, about 3 mm in width, and about 18 mm in length. Then, the conventional producing method, in which a movable contact spring and a fixed contact spring are formed separately from each other and then assembled on a base, has a problem in that not only is productivity poor but low reliability results from defective assembling.